Friends to lovers
by Nightlife666
Summary: Catherine and Sara meet in high school Fem slash rated M for later chapter
1. Chapter 1

**Friends to Lovers**

Sara Sidle walked up to her high school annoyed and praying to just get through the first day of her last year without any problems. She hated this damn school and wished she was back home in Cali where she had friends. She didn't wanna be in Vegas anymore. She walked up the steps and sat on the wall waiting for the doors to be opened so she can go to her first class.

_I just wanna get through this damn day and go home to my room._

The rest of the school started to gather around the front and Sara tried to make herself as invisible as possible. Watching people that she had grown to hate gathering around her she looked around for anyone she could talk to. That's when she saw her. Her red hair tied back her bright smile and her perfect body encased in a tight t-shirt hugging her perfect breasts and a pair of jeans that hugged her perfect ass. Catherine Ferrara. Sara watched her walk passed and she smiled at her and Catherine smiled back but didn't stop to talk. As she moved passed Sara felt something hard hit her back. She ignored it knowing if she turned around the scene of the guys laughing and pointing at her would just infuriate and frustrate her. Sara got teased mercilessly about being gay and the fact that she was attracted to Catherine didn't make it any better. She never talked to Catherine but she was nice to her. Catherine never teased her or made her feel like an outsider.

Catherine was nice to everyone. She smiled at everyone or waved. She never threw things at people or turned anyone away with a laugh that tried to talk to her. She was perfect. She had a perfect body, perfect smile perfect complexion perfect personality. She was nice to everyone and stood up for those being teased whether they were their friends or not. Sara snapped out of her thoughts when the bell rang. She walked toward the front doors and weaved her way through the halls to get to her class room. She took a seat in the back like she always did and waited to see who was in the class. Catherine walked in the room and sat infront of Sara. She turned to her and smiled.

"You're Sara right?"

Sara nodded.

"Hi I'm. . ."

"Catherine Ferrara. Everyone knows you."

Catherine smiled and Sara's heart skipped.

"I am sorry I never spoke to you before now you just seem to ever wanna be alone."

"It's ok your reputation would be ruined if you were seen talking to me."

Catherine furrowed her eyes and Sara looked back down at her notebook and the bell rang before Catherine could respond. Sara was excited that Catherine was in her class; as a matter of fact she was in all her classes except science. She was looking forward to the rest of the year.

~December~

Catherine started to talk to Sara on a daily bases and they became friends. This made the other kids leave her alone. Catherine even invited her to the Holiday show that she and her friends would be singing at. Sara jumped at the chance. When she got home she was all smiles until she saw her mother.

"Mom are you ok?"

"What the hell are you smiling about you little shit and do I look alright to you?"

Sara stepped out of her mother's reach knowing she would swing at her if she could.

"I asked you a question girl."

"I got invited to see a friend perform at the holiday show tonight."

"You aren't going anywhere. Get your ass upstairs and do your homework and then get your ass cleaning those rooms."

Sara rolled her eyes and went to her room. She jumped in the shower and pulled clothes out for the show tonight. It wouldn't be the first time she snuck out of her house to do what she wanted. Her parents' vices became like a clock for her. Her step dad would be home at 5 they would have he and her mom would have an argument her dad would slap her around and then go out to get drunk around 530 and her mother would turn to her bottle around 6 and be passed out at 630. She had plenty of time to get out if her step dad decided not to come upstairs and slap her around too.


	2. Chapter 2

Friends to Lovers part 2

_**Song is from Celtic Woman**_

Sara heard the front door slam and the shouting started. Sara hide in the corner of her room where her step dad wouldn't see her if he came in. The yelling continued and she could hear glass being broken. She was not going to clean that up. She sat there for what seemed like forever when she heard the front door slam again. She looked at the clock by her dresser it was only five fifteen.

"Well shit."

The front door slammed again and she heard angry foot falls coming up the stairs. She pushed her dresser up against the door and tied a rope she kept hidden to the post of her foot board. The knob on her door started turning and whoever was on the other side started banging on it.

"_Sara you little fuck open this door."_

Sara threw the rope out the window and started climbing down. Her step dad started slamming harder on the door. She jumped down when she figured she was a safe distance from the ground. She started to run across the backyard. She stopped when she got to the street and slowly walked toward school. The sun started to set as she got closer to school and she noticed a crowd of people around the front of the building. She took a seat on the wall like she usually does and waited for the doors to open.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sara looked around for Catherine as she took her seat in the auditorium, hoping to get a glimpse of her before the show started. She was sitting in the middle of her row so she couldn't see either wing of the stage. She sat and flipped through the playbill. Looking to see which act Catherine was in.

_Christmas Pipes: Lisa O'Fallon, Catherine Ferrara, Amy Thompson, Tara Miller_

She was the second to last act. Sara didn't recognize the song but she knew if Catherine was singing it would be a beautiful song. The lights went down and the Principal walked on stage.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen thank you for coming to our annual Holiday Talent show. Tonight you will see a variety of cultural takes on Holiday classics and original songs as well as dance routines and instrumental pieces. We ask that silence be maintained throughout the performances and please no eating drinking or flash photography. Please be courteous to those around you and keep all opinions to yourselves. Thank you and enjoy the show."

The audience clapped and the curtains opened reveling the first act of the schools dance crew. They danced to _I saw mommy kissing Santa Clause_. Sara bit her lip trying not to giggle at the spectacle infront of her. They were so badly coordinated she thought they must have choreographed the routine this morning. When the girls finished the audience clapped and the friends of the girls on stage screamed and hollered out their friends' names. Sara looked around her and noticed a lot of the adults whispering to each other and she shook her head. The lights focused on the chorus and they sang a medley of classic songs. After them the Italian club sang some Italian Christmas songs and then the Jewish club sang some Chanukah songs. The acts continued to pass each one sending hot needles through Sara's ears. She checked the playbill and noticed Catherine was next. She sat up straight and listened intently.

Catherine and her three friends were dressed in pastel colored dresses and stood side by side. A wood whistle began to play and the chimes sounded and the girls began to sing.

_Christmas pipes, Christmas pipes_

_Calling us calling on Christmas night_

_Call us from far, call us from near _

_Oh play me your Christmas pipes._

Catherine stepped forward.

_Christmas bells Christmas bells_

_Over the hills and over the dells_

_Ringing out bright ringing out clear_

_Oh ring me your Christmas bells_

Sara sat awestruck. The four girls sounded amazing together and they were the best act of the night. Lisa stepped forward.

_Christmas strings Christmas strings_

_Playing the peace that Christmas brings_

_Fiddle and bow gentle and low_

_Oh play me your Christmas strings_

They sang the chorus of the song with the schools chorus singing along it was an amazing song, so beautiful and happy. Sara felt the tears welling up in her eyes. The Schools chorus started to lowly sing _Holy Night_ as they reached the 'it is the night' lyrics Tara stepped forward.

_Christmas Choir Christmas choir_

_Christmas carols run Christmas heart_

_Holy night angles on high_

_Round up your Christmas Choir_

Amy was last to solo.

_Christmas band Christmas band _

_You're waiting for me with your Christmas band_

_Symbol and drum rattle and hum_

_My judge your Christmas band_

The school chorus sings:

_Good to be home to your Christmas pipes_

And one of the violinists in the orchestra began to play a duet with the wooden pipe and then in a crescendo the chorus the band and the girls began to sing and play the chorus of the song and Sara sat in awe with a smile on her face and tears streaming down her face. The song ended and the audience stood and cheered. The girls bowed and gave recognition to the chorus and the band. They all bowed and the four girls walked off stage. As the last act came on Sara's knee started bouncing. She was anxious to go see Catherine and tell her how amazing she was. As the last act finished everyone that performed came on stage and took a bow and then the principal came back on stage.

"Okay folks you can meet your friends and children in the cafeteria we will be serving drinks and snacks. Please make your way out carefully and slowly."

Sara stood and slowly made her way to the exit with everyone else and started looking for Catherine when she got into the cafeteria. She saw her standing by the back door saying hi to people. She rushed over to her and stopped just short of picking her up.

"Oh my god Catherine you guys were incredible."

"Awe Sara thank you. I am so glad you came."

Catherine threw her arms around Sara's neck and hugged her. There was a commotion by the front door that caught their attention. Sara recognized her mother staggering through the crowd.

"Shara get your assss over here. You are in deep shit."

Her speech was slurred and she was stumbling over her own two feet. Sara walked over to her.

"Mom what are you doing. . ."

Her sentence was cut off by a hand connecting with her face. There was a collective gasp but no one moved. Sara's mother threw a punch and connected with the left side of Sara's jaw sending her to the floor. Only one person moved. Catherine stood infront of Sara's mom as she went after Sara again.

"Don't you dare."

"Get out of my way you little whore."

Sara's mom tried to push Catherine out of the way but Catherine wouldn't move. Sara's mom went to hit Catherine but she didn't move.

"Go ahead I dare you. I am not afraid of you lady."

Sara's mom looked Catherine in the eye and lowered her fist. She turned and left. Catherine helped Sara off the floor and looked around her at all these people just watching.

"That's right guys just stand there and watch don't do anything to stop her or anything just watch her hit her."

Catherine put Sara's arm over her shoulder and helps her out. Grabbing her stuff she takes her to her car and has her sit in the passenger's seat. She lifted her head so that Sara was looking at her. She saw the bruise forming on her jaw.

"Honey we are gonna have to put some ice on that."

Sara looked into her eyes and saw no pity or fear just anger and outrage but it was not directed at her in anyway.

"I can't go home."

"You're not going home your coming with me."

"Are your parents going to mind?"

Catherine looked at her kind of sadly but Sara couldn't tell why.

"Don't worry about them. Come on swing your legs in."

Sara did as she was told and Catherine climbed in the driver's seat and drove them to her house. Well it wasn't really a house it was an apartment. Catherine parked the car and went to help Sara out.

"I'm ok I can walk."

Catherine led them to a side door and she unlocked it and stepped aside to let Sara in. Sara stepped in and she was in a kitchen/living room area.

"Catherine do you live alone?"

She nodded as she walked over to the fridge and got ice out of the freezer. She put it in a dish towel and motioned for Sara to sit on the couch. Sara stepped to the couch and sat. Catherine lightly pressed the towel to her cheek and let up when Sara winced.

"Sorry hon but it will take the swelling down."

Sara took the makeshift ice pack and held it to her own face. Catherine was about to talk when there was knock at her door. She had a confused look on her face.

"Who is that no one knows where I live?"

She looked through her peep hole and sighed. She opened the door to an older woman about 60 or so years old.

"Catherine honey I need your rent and this came for you today."

The woman handed her a big box. She put it on the table and went to get the rent for her landlady. The older woman looked over at Sara.

"Oh my goodness dear are you alright?"

Sara just nodded. Catherine came back with the rent and handed it to her landlady.

"Catherine may I speak to you."

Catherine stepped outside with the woman.

"Yes Mrs. Londen?"

"Honey what happened to your friend?"

"She got into a fight."

"Is she staying with you?"

"I. . . uhm. . . is that alright?"

"It's fine hon."

"Thank you. I can't send her home."

Mrs. Londen nodded her understanding.

"I spoke to your mother today. She was worried about you."

"Well I'm fine."

"Ok why don't you give her a call just to put her mind at ease?"

"I will. Thank you. Goodnight."

"Goodnight dear."

Catherine walked back inside and looked at Sara.

"OK so let's get you something to wear to bed."

"Catherine I'm a little bigger then you."

"Eh what you have in height I have in. . ."

She looked down at herself.

"Other things."

Sara tried to smile but it hurt too much. She sat back down on the couch as Catherine went into her bedroom.

"Do you want a nightgown or shorts and a T-shirt?"

"Shorts and a T are fine."

Catherine came out with the clothes and handed them to her.

"The bathroom is the first door to the right."

Sara went to change and she looked at her face in the mirror. Her cheek was red and her jaw was starting to turn black and blue. She slowly sat on the edge of the bath tub and untied her shoes. She pulled them off and slid her pants down her hips and unbuttoned her shirt. Before putting the pajamas on she decided she wanted to shower.

"Cath?"

"_Yeah?"_

"Can I use your shower?"

"_You don't have to ask honey."_

Sara pulled her panties off and undid her bra. She set the tub up and turned the faucets on. She stepped in and turned the shower on. She let the hot water wash over her body and sooth away the aching in her muscles. She took some of Catherine's body wash and washed her body and then did her hair. Stepping out she wrapped herself in a towel and she started to dry off. As she patted her face dry she began to cry. Why did she have to come to her school? She hit her infront of everyone. Catherine must think she is a mess. She just collapsed to the floor and sobbed. The next think she knew she was wrapped in someone's arms and instead of being yelled at to stop crying whoever it was encouraging her to let out her pain.

"Its ok sweetie let it out."

"Why do they do this to me Cat? What did I do to deserve this?"

"Sara you didn't do anything. You are a beautiful, smart, funny, great person."

Catherine kissed her forehead and rubbed her hands up and down Sara's back.

"What did you say?"

"What?"

"You think I'm beautiful?"

Catherine smiled down at her.

"You are."

"No I'm not. I'm tall, lanky, stringy brown hair, no chest, and I'm covered in scars."

Catherine gently took Sara's face in her hands and looked right into her eyes.

"I see a physically fit, brown eyed brown haired girl that has been through a lot and those scars make you even more beautiful."

Sara saw the truth in Catherine's eyes and she wanted nothing more than to kiss her. She wanted to so bad but she didn't wanna push Catherine into anything or make feel like she had to do this because of what she witnessed.

"Sara are you ok?"

"I wanna kiss you."

Catherine pulled back from her a little bit.

"What?"

"Did I just say out loud?"

Catherine nodded.

"Well no that it's out in the open. I am very attracted to you Catherine. I don't want this to make you uncomfortable. I should go."

Sara stood up and started to get dressed. Sara's back was to Catherine and she could see a long scar that reached from her hip to just below her shoulder on her left side. Catherine stood and ran her finger tips along the length of the scar. Sara stopped moving as she felt Catherine touch her.

"Please stop."

Catherine pulled her hand away. She wrapped her arms around Sara's waist.

"You are not making me uncomfortable. I was just taken by surprise. Sara I have been thinking about you nonstop. The more I got to know you the more I became attracted to you."

Sara pulled her bra straps up and she turned in Catherine's arms.

"How has that not changed after what you saw today?"

"Sara I saw a drunken woman hit the girl I like. I didn't see a mother hitting her daughter."

Catherine had tears in her eyes and she once again grabbed Sara's face.

"I am not letting you go back to that horrible place."

Her voice was cracking and she pulled Sara closer and buried her face in her neck. Sara wrapped her arms around Catherine and held her tight.

"Come let's go to bed."

Sara finished getting dressed and went into the living room.

"Where are you going?"

Sara looked up at a robed Catherine standing in the door way.

"Um on the couch?"

"You are not sleeping on that thing my bed is big enough for both of us."

Sara looked up at her with surprise.

"Come on I don't bite unless you want me to."

Sara smiled and walked over to her. She wrapped her arms around her and lent her head down to her ear.

"I actually like being bitten."

Her seductive tone made Catherine wanna pin her to the wall but she didn't wanna rush whatever this was between them. Sara climbed into the bed looking over at Catherine as she took her robe off. She was in a blue tank top and black shorts.

She climbed in next to her and snuggled in. Sara rolled on her side to look at her. Catherine turned the light out and looked at Sara.

"Cat?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I hold you?"

Catherine smiled and snuggled closer to her careful not to hit her jaw.


	3. Chapter 3

Friends to lovers part 3

A/N: Thank you to those who have reviewed I hope you all like this update. They are gonna come a bit slowly now that school has started again

Catherine rolled on to her side feeling warm air on her face Catherine opened her eyes to see Sara Sidle in her bed with her arm wrapped around her waist. She reached up and moved a piece of brown hair out of her friend's eyes. She was worried about her. She wouldn't let her go back to her so called family. Granted her family life wasn't by any means perfect but at least there was love in her family and she was determined to show Sara what love is.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"I was just thinking sorry."

Sara smiled and rolled over onto her back and stretched.

"How does your jaw feel?"

"It hurts. What time is it?"

Catherine rolled over and checked her clock.

"It's 9 am."

"Mmm. Why are you awake? It's Saturday."

"I was worried about you. I don't want you to go back."

"I have to. My mom needs me. Besides I am not working and I don't have clothes here."

"Your mom didn't look like she needed you last night when she punched you in the face and I can take you shopping today."

"Cath."

"Sara what kind of person never mind what kind of friend would I be if I let you go back?"

Catherine moved a few stray lochs out of Sara's face, her hand lingering on her cheek.

"Why are you doing this Catherine?"

"Because I like you Sara and it hurt to see what she did to you last night."

Sara looked into Catherine's eyes. She was on the verge of tears and Sara really didn't want to make this wonderful girl cry.

"Catherine please don't cry. I am not worth your tears."

Catherine looked as if she had just been slapped.

"What do you mean you're not worth my tears?"

"I mean you shouldn't be crying over me."

"Why?"

That stopped Sara. Why was she say this to her. She did want her to cry but why was she saying she wasn't worth them.

"Sara you mean a lot to me. I know we weren't friends before this year but I have never met anyone like you and I feel like . . ."

Sara grabbed Catherine's face and pushed her lips onto hers. Catherine responded wrapping her arms around Sara's waist and Sara pulled her to lie on top of her sliding her hands to cup Catherine's bottom. Catherine pushed her hips into Sara's cause a moan to escape the brunette.

"Cath wait. I'm not. . ."

Catherine sat up and placed a finger on Sara's lips.

"It's ok. Come one let's get up I wanna get to the mall before I have to go to work tonight."

Sara watched after the strawberry blond and sighed.

_Well that sounded forced. Why did I do that?_

"Catherine?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't you think we should talk about this?"

"Talk about what? The fact that you kissed me and that I was stupid enough to think anything more into it? That you probably think I'm easy now."

"WOE WOE WOE WHAT?"

Catherine came out of the bathroom and leant against the door frame arms folded across her chest.

"First of all," Sara started, "I kissed you because I wanted to kiss you, second I pulled you on top of me and third but most important I don't think your easy."

By the time she finished she was standing very close to Catherine. Catherine looked up at her tears falling now.

Sara pulled her into a hug.

"I want you more than you will ever know and I don't give it up to everyone," Catherine mumbled into Sara's chest.

"Cath I want to be with you but I am not ready yet and I never thought you gave it up that easily. Why would you think I would?"


	4. Chapter 4

Friends to lovers part 4

**A/N: Hello readers. Sorry I haven't posted in forever I was finishing up my last year at college so that had to come first. Hope you like.**

Catherine moved away from Sara and stood infront of the window in her room.

"Because I heard the rumor going around school."

Sara looked confused.

"What rumor?"

Catherine turned around unable to hold back her tears.

"That I'm a who-whore."

Sara didn't know what to say. She hadn't heard that rumor and she didn't know why anyone would say such a thing about this beautiful person. She cupped her cheeks and made her look at her.

"Catherine I never heard anything but good things about you. I don't talk to a lot of people anyway you know that. On top of that I want to know who you heard say that so I can beat their ass."

Catherine laughed threw her tears. She grabbed Sara's wrists and pulled her hands off her face.

"Why do you think I'm not on the squad anymore?"

"The cheerleaders? They are starting shit? I kill the whole damn squad."

By this time Catherine had a smile on her face that made Sara's heart melt.

"It's not just them. They story is my ex boyfriend Started telling all the girls that I gave it to him on our first date, which wasn't true but then he started seeing my co-captain behind my back. He started telling people we broke up because I was cheating on him with everyone on the football and baseball teams."

Sara saw red. She knew exactly who Catherine was talking about and she also knew that boys being boys would never deny that. Catherine started stroking her cheek pulling her out of her thoughts.

"No fighting the assholes please."

"I am not promising that. I will fuck him up if he opens his mouth again."

Catherine wrapped her arms around Sara's waist and rested her head on her chest.

"Thank you."

"For what, I haven't done anything yet."

"Yes you did. You made me feel better. And as far as talking about things Sara I like you a lot and I would like to go out with you if you would like to with me."

Sara looked confused but quickly recovered.

"Cath do you think I'm dumb enough to say no," she asked with a smile.

"Then get dressed we have shopping to do."


	5. Chapter 5

Friends to lovers part 5

The two women started walking around the mall for a few hours stopping every now and then to look at something in the store fronts.

"So where do like to shop," Catherine asked.

"Um I shop where the cloths fit me."

Catherine laughed.

"Ok you look like u like the grunge look so I will take you Hot Topics."

"I don't always dress like that."

"Well tell me then."

Sara's stomach growled.

"I guess I'll think better after I buy you lunch."

Sara grabbed Catherine's hand and they walked over to the food court. They got their food and sat at as table. They ate in silence. Catherine could tell Sara had something on her mind.

"What's wrong?"

Sara looked up surprised.

"Nothing."

"You get that far away look over nothing?"

Sara put her fork down smiling.

"I was wondering something but nothing is wrong."

"Oh? What were you wondering about?"

Sara looked down at her salad then back at Catherine.

"I was wondering why you live by yourself?"

Catherine's eyes lost their luster. She put her sandwich down and sat back in her seat. Sara instantly wished she hadn't asked.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry."

"It's ok. It's just not something I like to talk about much."

"Cath you don't have to tell me I was just. . ."

"No its ok I wanna tell you."

Catherine took a deep breath. Letting it out slowly she looked into Sara's eyes.

"When I turned 14 my Mom and Step-father moved me and my here because his job required it. So I said goodbye to all of my friends and started all over in a new High School. Last year his job required he move again and my mom didn't want to have to make me move again in my junior year. They moved to New York and they have these Regents exams that I would have to take in order to graduate High School and she said that most likely I would end up being what they called a super senior."

"Wait. What is a super senior?"

"It is someone who should have graduated but for one reason or another they were left behind. And my mother didn't want that on my permanent record so she spoke to Mrs. Londen if I could live in the apartment while I was at school. She sends her some of the rent and I pay the rest."

"Wow. That wasn't the exciting mysterious story I was expecting."

"Well I am sorry to disappoint you," Catherine laughed.

"I didn't know you had a sister."

"She's a few years younger than me she was in sixth grade when they moved."

Sara nodded her understanding and went back to her salad.

"Do you have any siblings?"

Sara stopped mid chew and looked up at Catherine. She wasn't sure if she wanted to talk about her brother to Catherine but she had to say something. Swallowing her food she put her fork back down and looked up at the red head.

"My brother is a very touchy subject for me Catherine. I'd really don't wanna talk about him."

Catherine just nodded and went back to her sandwich.


End file.
